


Losing in Football is Worse Than Hell

by steelwater



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Football, Liverpool F.C., M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:06:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/steelwater/pseuds/steelwater
Summary: John and Gary watch football.





	Losing in Football is Worse Than Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Yesterday was the last round of the season in the English Premier League and Liverpool didn’t win the league.
> 
> Constantine was born in Liverpool, but I’ve no idea if there was ever any mention of who he supports. He watched a football game on the Waverider, though.
> 
> But I don’t care, this is a fic.
> 
> A bit more background: Liverpool and Manchester City were the two contenders for the title. Liverpool played against Wolves and won 2-0 and City played against Brighton and won 4-1. City, having won the game, won the league with one point more than us.

“Sit down already, Gary, it’s about to start.”

“Alright, alright, I’m just making popcorn.”

“While you are bringing it, bring the bottle of scotch from the cupboard, will you? This is going to be a long day.”

John took a sip from his already full to the brim glass of scotch. He stocked accordingly for the last game of the season.

A moment later Gary sank next to him on the couch, wearing a Liverpool shirt and scarf. He was never into socc… football before he met John, but sure as hell he become excited about it after John sat him down to watch a game. He immediately bought a shirt and a scarf and watched every game with John since then.

He still didn't understand much, and mostly liked to look at John’s reactions during games, but he could hold his own in a conversation about football now, thank you very much.

He loved seeing John during games. He was so passionate. When the team won, he had a big smile on his face and Gary could just drown in it.

“Let’s win the league, Liverpool!” Gary shouted at the screen.

“You know it doesn't matter one bit, Gary. We’re not going to win the bloody league. Those Manc bastards.” John was grumpy as hell. He would have actually rather be in hell that moment than watch Liverpool lose yet another title.

“Why don’t you put a spell on Manchester City so they lose?”

“Because a) I want Liverpool to win fair and square, and b) football is far too strong a magic for me. I tried.”

The game started and John downed his scotch, pouring another full measure. Gary was slowly nursing a beer.

It was all John being grumpy, sinking deep into the couch and drinking, until Gary got a notification on his phone that Brighton was leading 1-0. He was in charge of result duty as John didn't have a phone.

“Oh! 1-0 to Brighton! Murray.”

“You better not be bloody joking, Gary.” John said while grabbing Gary by the front of his shirt. “I’ll send your ass down to hell if you are.”

John looked down at the screen and his eyes widened.

“Bloody hell, those Brighton bastards. They bloody scored.” He pulled Gary by his shirt and planted a rough, wet kiss on his mouth. Gary was quite dazed by this and a small smile slowly appeared on his face.

John resumed watching the game on TV, while holding Gary’s thigh tightly. Gary wished Liverpool would win every trophy there was if that meant John would hold him like that.

The happiness didn't last for long. A moment later, Aguero scored and Gary gingerly told John.

“Fucking wankers.”

“Hey, with this result Liverpool will still win the league.” Gary said and squeezed John’s hand. He was sure John would draw it away, but he didn't.

He gave Gary an eye-roll, but Gary could see he was still excited.

And that didn't last for long either. Laporte scored about ten minutes later and for the rest of the game John sat glumly on the couch, drinking and murmuring a curse from time to time. Gary knew better than to say anything.

Liverpool won 2-0, but City won 4-1, which meant that City won the league. John closed his eyes and rubbed them with his hands. Gary turned off the TV and just sat quietly beside him.

John could feel Gary’s weight getting off the couch, and a few moments later he could feel Gary standing behind him. He opened his eyes and saw Gary’s hand holding an ice cream container in front of his face. John turned around and smiled at him. Gary smiled back and handed him the ice cream and a spoon.

He circled the couch and gingerly set down next to John, another container of ice cream and a spoon in his hands.

They ate in silence for a while until John spoke. “I bloody hell hate the Mancs. I hate each and every one of them.” He then smiled and took another spoon of his ice cream. “Hey, we still have the Champions League finale.”

“And we’re going to win it.” Gary said.

“Of course." He pause and looked a Gary. "It’s cute that you say 'we', squire.”

“Well, I…” Gary blushed and tried to figure out what to say. Anything that was important to John was important to him.

John leaned down and placed a tender kiss on his lips. This time it was a real kiss, not like that smash on the mouth from before when John was excited about the goal.

Gary was tentative, but after a few moments he kissed back, opening his mouth, hoping it will go farther. And soon enough, John's tongue was inside his mouth. Gary felt lightheaded.

John broke the kiss and smiled at him, holding his cheek and stroking it gently. “Thank you for indulging my stupid obsession.”

Garry chuckled. “Any time.” He smiled at John.

John grabbed his neck and kissed him again. “Now, why don’t we move this to the bedroom? I would very much like to not think about this bloody season.”

Gary blushed. “Yeah… yeah, sure.” John got up and Gary followed suit quickly, afraid John would change his mind.

They went into the bedroom and John immediately lay Gary down on the bed and started kissing every inch of his neck and face, eventually grabbing his lips again and kissing him passionately. Gary broke the kiss with a groan, then bit his lip hard and held John’s shirt so tight his knuckles hurt.

John smoothed his back and smiled at him. “Don’t worry, squire. If we had won the league, I still would've fucked you till next Thursday."

Gary’s eyes widened and he plunged in to kiss the hell out of John.

Thank you, Liverpool, Gary thought to himself.


End file.
